Prince
}} A prince is a male heir to the throne. He is usually a son of a king and/or queen and is in a position where he legitimately could inherit his country's throne. Princes Current Princes * Fukaboshi is the crown prince of the Ryugu Kingdom, and successor to the throne. * Ryuboshi is the second prince of the Ryugu Kingdom. * Manboshi is the third prince of the Ryugu Kingdom. * Vinsmoke Ichiji is the first prince of the Germa Kingdom. * Vinsmoke Niji is the second prince of the Germa Kingdom. * Vinsmoke Yonji is the fourth prince of the Germa Kingdom. * Loki is the prince of Elbaf. Former Princes * Wapol was the spoiled prince of the Drum Kingdom before his father's death, which allowed him to ascend the throne. * Bellett was the prince of an unnamed kingdom until it fell apart, forcing him to become a pirate and ending up an inmate at Impel Down. * Sanji was the third prince of the Germa Kingdom, before he renounced his family ties and therefore his title. * Cavendish was the prince of Bourgeois Kingdom until he was banished for being too popular. * An unnamed child that lived in the Sheep's House. * The prince of the Goa Kingdom who died in mysterious circumstance. Non-canon Princes * Musshuru was the exiled prince of the Drum Kingdom in the 9th movie. * Lark was a prince of a neighboring region to Yo on Wano. Prince as an Epithet/Alias * Sanji: * Cavendish: Princes in One Piece Canonically, eleven princes (current and former) have been introduced in the series. Wapol was formerly the prince of the former Drum Kingdom; he was spoiled by his kind and benevolent father, a stepping stone to his anarchy. When his father died, he ascended to the throne, only to flee a pirate attack and then be deposed by his people. He is now the king of the Black Drum Kingdom. Bellett was the first prince to be introduced in the series as a prince. After becoming a pirate and seeking revenge against Emporio Ivankov, Ivankov transformed him into a woman using his devil fruit powers. Last seen in Impel Down, Bellett’s current status and whereabouts are unknown. Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi and Manboshi are, respectively, the first, second, and third princes of the Ryugu Kingdom. They were the first current princes to be introduced in the series, and are considered the strongest fighters in their kingdom’s army. The four sons of the Vinsmoke Family are the princes of the Germa Kingdom. Technically the first prince to debut in the series, Sanji was the kingdom’s third prince, until he renounced his royal status when he left the kingdom 13 years ago and after Big Mom's betrayal. His brothers, Vinsmoke Ichiji, Vinsmoke Niji, and Vinsmoke Yonji, are the first, second, and fourth princes respectively due to their family and kingdom’s aggressive imperialism. Their primary duty as princes is to act as war commanders for their nation’s military, Germa 66. Loki is the prince of Elbaf. So far, he has only been introduced by name, and is yet to make his debut. He had sufficient political influence and privilege to propose to the 23rd daughter of Charlotte Linlin, who is deeply hated by the giants, and had the wedding succeeded, it would have ended the long-lasting grudge against Linlin. Conversely, when Linlin attempted to deceive Loki for failing to deliver Lola as the bride, the giants came to detest her even more for offending their prince. Cavendish was the former prince of the Bourgeois Kingdom. However, his exceeding popularity among the women of the kingdom resulted in none of them being willing to marry. As a result, he was run out of the kingdom with "only" 74 servants and 500 million. Trivia *Although Charlotte Linlin has the title of "queen", her sons do not have the title of princes. Instead, most of them have posts as ministers in Totto Land. External Links * Prince – Wikipedia article about the Prince title. References Site Navigation ca:Príncep pl:Książę Category:Occupations Category:Royalty